


Movie Night

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Onesies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Aiichiro watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



‘I’m back, senpai!’

Rin looked up from his desk as his boyfriend entered the dorm room. Aiichiro was wearing a grey onesie and had put the hood up, the hem of which was decorated with little pieces of white felt, which resembled shark teeth. In his hands was a large bowl of popcorn. Rin wasn’t dressed much differently. He was also wearing a onesie, but his was blue and was decorated with little yellow ducks. He would never wear it outside of the dormitory, but he would wear it for Aiichiro in private.

‘Good. We’re watching “Kill Bill”.’

‘Will I like it?’

Rin just shrugged and pressed play on his laptop before going to sit on his bunk. The small breaststroke swimmer was still stood by the door, nervously watching the screen, and Rin just smiled at his sweet boyfriend. ‘Come here, baby.’

Aiichiro blushed and scampered over to the bottom bunk, settling in between Rin’s legs, the bowl of popcorn in his lap. The red-headed swimmer immediately wrapped an arm around Aiichiro’s waist, drawing little circles onto his waist with the pad of his thumb. With his spare hand, he reached into the bowl of popcorn and took a handful. ‘Did any of the other’s stare at you when you were in the kitchen?’ He asked before eating the popcorn.

The younger of the two shook his head. ‘The Captain was the only other person in the kitchen. He just laughed when he saw me in my onesie.’

Rin hummed and focused on the screen, holding his boyfriend tighter when he let out a little yelp after watching the first scene of the film. ‘That was horrible, senpai! Why are you making me watch this?!’

‘Because it’s my turn to choose the film. Besides, if you want to watch a nicer film next time, don’t make me watch “My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”.’

Aiichiro smirked, looking away from the screen and up at his boyfriend. ‘You enjoyed it.’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘You were singing the cafeteria song in the shower.’

Rin didn’t reply and Aiichiro thought he had won their little argument. That was until Rin yanked the bowl of popcorn out of his boyfriend’s hands and pinned him down to the bottom bunk.

‘Senpai?!’

‘Were you watching me in the shower?’

‘Oh, well… yes. But you were still wearing your jammers!’ The grey-haired boy giggled as he remembered. ‘Were you trying to be like Nanase-san?’

Rin tutted and simply stared at his boyfriend. Aiichiro was blushing from embarrassment, and the teeth surrounding the hood of the onesie made him look incredibly cute. ‘You look adorable in this onesie.’

Aiichiro’s blush got darker. ‘You look adorable in yours too, senpai.’

The butterfly swimmer felt a blush rise to his own cheeks. ‘You’re so embarrassing. I don’t know why I ever asked you out.’

‘It’s because you love me.’ The younger boy stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, and Rin just laughed, leaning down to kiss him quickly on the lips.

‘Good job, isn’t it? You’d annoy the crap out of anyone else.’

Aiichiro flicked his boyfriend’s chest. ‘Shut up…’

The redhead chuckled and sat up, bringing Aiichiro into his arms once more. ‘I love you.’ He told him, placing a light kiss on Aiichiro’s temple.

‘I love you too, senpai.’

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
